Valentine's Homecoming
by AmandaFaye
Summary: When Candy catches the bug going around Schooner Bay, Daniel's romantic plans for Mrs. Muir are saved by a returning friend


**VALENTINE'S HOMECOMING**

_**The Muirs, Martha, and Daniel belong to their inventors, the crew and Adam belong to Mary and me. This takes place between IN GOOD SPIRITS & BEST LAID PLANS. Thanks to Mary for all her help.**_

**February 14, 1971**

"How is Candy?" Captain Gregg asked as Carolyn Muir came down the stairs.

The child's mother shook her head. "Her fever was going down, but for the last two days, it's gone up again at two, like clockwork. She's sniffing, coughing, and miserable in general." Carolyn grimaced. "That's not counting her emotions. She's guilty for ruining our Valentine's Day and terribly disappointed about missing that movie."

"Maybe she could take some Golden Bark Elixir?" Jonathan piped up helpfully.

"Ah- I don't think she's quite old enough to take that remedy," Carolyn sidestepped. "I told her she wasn't ruining the day, and I'd take her to see the movie some other time."

Jonathan frowned. "Maybe I'll stay home with her. It sounded cool going to see Planet of the Apes with Mr. Pierce and his niece when Candy was goin', but now..."

"I think Mr. Pierce is counting on the company," Carolyn advised.

Captain Gregg's old friend, Lord Dashire, had recently introduced his lawyer and friend, Adam Pierce to the Muir family. The young man had been thrilled to finally have someone with whom he had ghostly friends in common, as had Carolyn, Martha, and the kids. As much as they loved their specters, it was nice to be able to share the secret. When he'd been offered the choice of going on a blind date with a friend of a friend or helping out his sister by taking her daughter to the movies so she and her husband could have a romantic evening, he'd opted for the babysitting. Besides, he wasn't going to see that branch of his family much longer, as they were being transferred to New York. Then, it hit him that he had no idea what kids talked about, and extended the invitation to Carolyn Muir's children, whom he had met once or twice and liked. That would give the Captain and Carolyn their own opportunity for a romantic evening.

"You will barely have to talk to her," Captain Gregg assured the boy. "Just be moral support for Adam. Men have to stick together."

"Okay, but it'd be more fun with Candy," Jonathan sighed.

"And don't you two think of canceling your plans," Dashire chided from across the chessboard. "Sean's going to be at the spectral fraternity meeting, he's hoping to run into an old friend." A look passed between the two ghosts. "However, I have no qualms about not attending. The blasted things are boring as watching paint dry. Speaking of which, that Peavey chap IS taking Martha out, isn't he?"

The housekeeper came in just as he asked. "He was, but he's got the same stuff going around that Candy caught. So..." The older woman tried to be nonchalant, but it was impossible to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Dashire scowled, letting just a hint of thunder rattle the air. "Blast it. Let me pop over to see if Sean would consider not attending the meeting. If you will drive, I can escort you to- surely there is a dance in town tonight?"

"That's where we were going, but honestly you don't have to-" Martha protested, yet there was a touch of hope in her voice.

"Nonsense. I'll not be a moment," Dashire insisted.

"Dash, Sean was looking forward to this. He is hopeful about seeing- that friend there," the Captain held up a hand to stop his friend. "Mrs. Muir and I can have our evening -" he broke off, feeling a shift in the air.

"I had a feeling that I might be needed, and it does sound as if I was right," a pert voice announced from somewhere overhead.

All eyes turned towards the ceiling to see a young man, almost a boy, lounging there.

"Tristan, get off the ceiling," Carolyn ordered, trying to sound stern, but the smile on her face belied her tone.

With a shrug and cheerful grin, he vanished, reappearing a second later, standing before the lady of Gull Cottage and bowing. "Happy Valentine's Day, one and all. Now, let me get this straight. Adam is picking up Jonathan to go see Planet of the Apes. I think you'll like it, I attended it when it opened. Sean is going to one of those incredibly mind numbing meetings..." Tristan paused, trying to wrap his mind around why anyone would want to do that. "Lord Dashire wants to stand in for Mr. Peavey and give Martha a nice evening, and the Captain and Mrs. Muir want an evening to celebrate the holiday alone? But, Candy is not feeling well, and so, here I am, offering to keep an eye on her, if that meets with your approval."

Captain Gregg lifted one brow. "Yes... that is an excellent summation. And your offer is kind. But, what about Applegate? I thought that you were there for the duration, after you sent Claymore on his goose chase as a parting gag?"

Tristan shrugged. "Elroy needs practice handling his haunting on his own." He smiled ruefully. "And, I needed a slight break. Besides, I missed all of you. I DID feel like - like I might be needed here, for some reason today. And I do feel badly about the poor impression I must have made."

Carolyn could almost hear his tacit plea to let him help.

Perhaps Daniel could as well. He laughed slightly. "I can empathize with the need for a break from Applegate."

"Indeed," Dash grinned. "It's a perfect solution, Danny... IF, and only if Carolyn approves AND this scamp promises to be on GOOD behavior, no, excellent behavior."

"You have my word. I'd never harm this family, and at the slightest sign of her taking a turn for the worse, I will summon Captain Gregg."

"Madam? It is your call," the ghost stated, deferring to her as a mother.

Carolyn only paused for a moment, then nodded. "I trust him."

The youngest ghost grinned. "I will not let you down."

"See that you don't. I will find a way to run you up a mizzenmast if you do," the Captain warned. "As to the telepathy, Mrs. Muir and I will still be here in Gull Cottage. However, having someone keep an eye on Candy will facilitate the proper atmosphere."

"Well, now that who goes where is settled, Mrs. Muir, you, Jonathan, and I need to get ready. We can't just poof into the right outfits," Martha announced.

"But don't you wish we could?" Carolyn Muir mused. "Come on, Jonathan. You still need to take a bath and comb your hair. We'll be back soon." The three mortals adjourned, leaving the specters in the living room.

Ninety minutes later, or thereabouts, they returned.

"Now, Jonathan, remember, Adam said that Hilary does not know about --" Carolyn warned.

"I know. 'Sides," the little boy said, "I can't talk to anyone anywhere about the Captain and his crew, so why would I talk to HER about it anyhow?"

"I can't think of ANY reason," she agreed. "Now, here's soda money. Be sure to let Hilary go ahead of you, say 'yes, sir,' not 'yeah', and 'please', and 'thank you'...and..."

"I promise," Jonathan nodded, hoping Adam would come soon and stop the endless list.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door and Martha was letting Adam inside. "Can't stay, Hilary's in the jeep," he smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day." Almost shyly, he handed Carolyn and Martha cards. "Are the kids ready?"

"Candy's feelin' bad, Mr. Pierce," Jonathan volunteered.

"It's Adam," he said. "Or, if you want to keep things on a theme, I'll answer to Uncle, but Adam is better. I really don't feel old enough to be an uncle to anyone. And, I'm sorry. Anything serious? Does she need anything?"

"No to both, but thank you," Carolyn said.

"No, thank you for letting me borrow your children- child, Mrs. Muir," Adam replied.

"And, I am Carolyn."

"Right." He turned to greet the ghosts before leaving, then stopped. "Back again?"

Before Tristan could reply, Dash spoke up, "He's here for a good cause, and he has reformed, Adam."

The lawyer shrugged. "Okay. It can happen. You'd know better than me. Uh, c'mon, Jonathan. I hate being late."

"As do I. Ready, Martha?" Dashire asked.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked nervously.

"I promise, I am trustworthy," Tristan insisted. "So, shoo. Have fun. You don't need to-"

"It's not about YOU," Martha cut him off. "It's- Dash here looks young enough to be my- kid brother. How will it look?"

Dashire rolled his eyes. "If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't offer. Sweet lady, you are a stellar example of feminine charm. I could appear as an age closer to the one at which I died." He grimaced. "However, is there TRULY a need for that?"

"Well, it will turn heads," Martha blushed. "Don't change a thing. I'll just grab the car keys, and we'll be off."

After the two left, Tristan turned to the Captain and Mrs. Muir. "Well, where are you two headed?"

"Gull Cottage has a formal dining room, one that is seldom used, except upon special days," Daniel said. "But it will be, tonight."

"You aren't going out?"

"If you have the right escort, you don't need to," Carolyn smiled up at Daniel. "But, we do appreciate you looking after Candy. It wouldn't be overly - romantic- if we had to pause the evening every so often to -"

Holding up one hand, the youth said, "Say no more. I do understand, and so- I will be upstairs, if you need me. Have fun." A second later, he vanished.

Mrs. Muir stared at the space he had occupied for a moment. "Am I being - selfish to turn my sick child over to a - sitter- just so we can spend a quiet evening with no distractions?"

"Dear lady," Daniel intoned, lifting her chin, "you are entitled to a few hours of uninterrupted romance. It's not like you will be far, if there is an emergency, not that there should be. Didn't you say that Dr. Avery told you this - bug- was going around when Jonathan had it last week? He's recovered just fine."

"This is hitting Candy harder," Carolyn fretted.

"Tristan is very responsible, once he calms down, and he does seem to care for this family," the ghost said firmly. "He knows where we are, and it's in this same house. He does want to atone for any harm he might have caused initially. While you got ready, I showed him where the medicine and anything else Candy might need is kept. I also asked that he try to get her to eat a bite and to see if she can sleep. I know the child has done little, if any, of either for two days."

"You really do care about my children so much. More than -"

"Yes, I do," Daniel interjected. "We will not discuss the past this night, my dear. Now, come. Sean, Dash, Martha, and I spent hours preparing this evening."

Gently, he escorted her to the formal dining area. The grand table's extra leaves had been removed to create a small, intimate piece of furniture. Candles lit the room at the snap of his fingers. At one end, a fire blazed cheerily away.

The ghost snapped his fingers; a violet rose appeared in his hand. "Purple roses indicate love at first sight. I will now admit that from the moment I saw you, Carolyn, I longed to carry you away to a land of my dreams." Deftly, he secured the blossom to her dress. Cued by a silent command, Moonglow began to play. "Dance with me?"

"I've always wanted to dance to this, ever since I saw Picnic, anyway," she smiled.

"I may not be that Holden chap, but I have danced, once or twice, in my day."

"I'd rather be with you any time."

"Good."

Deftly and naturally, they stepped into the dance.

XXX

When Tris appeared in Candy's room, the girl was shifting around, trying to find a comfortable resting position. Catching sight of him, she stopped, a genuine, if weak, smile bringing some color to her pallor.

"Tris!" she stopped to cough, "I thought you'd left!"

"Promised to be back though, didn't I? 'Sides, I couldn't bear to stay away from the people I like best for too long," he grinned, taking a seat near her. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweet girl." A pink flower appeared in his hand. "For you."

She sniffed it. "My nose doesn't work."

"Camellias don't smell, much if at all. Now, how are you feeling? You know, I would have come to visit without you taking drastic measures."

"Tired, but not sleepy. Sick of being sick. Bored. Hot and cold all at once."

"Bored is a good sign," Tris assured her. "It means you're feeling well enough to think of more than how miserable you are. Tell you what, let me get you some hot ginger mint tea with honey, don't make a face like that, and I know a hundred great stories. All you have to use is your ears. By the way, when did you last take your medicine?"

"Hours ago. Do I have to take more?" Candy turned a pitiful look on him.

"Your dad said you hadn't eaten hardly..."

"Nothing tastes good. And I'm not really hungry. The medicine really makes me feel worse, funny."

"If you ate, it wouldn't, but I won't fuss. Tell you what, just the tea for now." Tristan vanished. When he returned, he held two mugs. One held the tea, with just a drop of hot whiskey, his brother's sure-fire cold remedy. Tristan hated even tacitly admitting "big brother" was right about something, but it had cured him more than once. However, if Candy had taken medicine, he'd never have tried it. The second mug was simply tea for him, to be companionable.

"Now, what kind of story would you like? My dad's half brother was the son of a noblewoman, and that sort of gave him the opportunity to be educated a little better than the average farmer, and to pass it along to his offspring. His passion was myths, legends, and lore, as reflected in my name. All our names. Isolde, Ultan, Siegfried..."

"You've got brothers and sisters?" Candy asked. "Are they ghosts?"

"One sister, two brothers. Ultan died young, I never saw him haunt, and I don't know about the other two. " An uncharacteristically pensive expression passed across his countenance. "Maybe someday I'll see if I've been forgiven for running away. That is, if they're still around. But, no sad stories tonight. What shall it be? King Arthur? Robin Hood? Bran the Blessed or Lugh Lumfhada? A warrior queen maybe? Eira or Bodecia?"

"Anything." Candy's eyes were bright and interested.

So, Tristan began, injecting humor into the tales where he could. In his living youth, doing so might have gotten him in trouble, but this evening, he was rewarded with giggles in all the right spots. Once or twice, they were interrupted by visits from Daniel and Dashire checking up on how Candy was doing, but after being assured, testily, that Candy and Tris were doing fine, the two were given peace.

Soon, however, Candy drifted off to sleep, right in the middle of the legend of the rings. Tristan had expected this; that was how the cure he'd concocted worked. So, he settled back to keep watch. Fifteen minutes into her nap, he noticed that sweat beaded her brow and relief washed through his soul. The fever had broken.

Around nine, she roused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shush. You needed sleep."

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Just say what you want, and it's yours." If Gull Cottage didn't have it, he'd find it somewhere.

"Cinnamon toast?"

"You got it. Be right back--"

"Tris," she stopped him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're back. You know, you're just like a regular person, only better."

The spirit grinned. "I am a regular person, sorta. The living are simply ghosts on vacation, and I like holidays. Now, the toast won't make itself. Need or want anything else?"

Candy shook her head and watched him vanish.

Tristan reappeared in the kitchen where he found Sean O'Casey playing solitaire.

"You're back?"

"Visiting and providing nurse services. I thought you would be at that meeting for - oh- another week or so."

The Irish ghost grimaced. "It felt like I was there about that long. If ghosts could go to sleep, I would have, from boredom. Total waste of time."

There was a rattle at the front door. "Would you get that?" Tris asked. "Candy woke up hungry, so I want to take care of that, not be the butler."

"Aye."

A few minutes later, Martha, Dash, Jonathan, and Adam followed Sean to the kitchen.

"How was - everything?" Tristan asked as he shoved the toast into the oven to broil.

"Dash is the best dancer I've ever fox-trotted, or anything else, with," Martha said, then frowned. "What do you think you're doing?"

After he explained again, Martha took over the operation, not wanting anyone else rambling around her kitchen.

"The movie was neat!" Jonathan enthused. "These guys landed on a planet where the monkeys were smarter than the people, and then at the end--"

"Ahem! Jonathan, it's bad protocol to reveal the ending," Adam advised. "We would've been back sooner," he added, shoving his hands in his pockets, "but the popcorn machine was broken, and so when it was over, I had two starving kids on my hands. We stopped at Kresge's for fries and grilled cheese. It was quicker than waiting for burgers to cook. And I have a full day tomorrow, so, I'll be taking my leave. Tell Candy I'm glad she's better, and next time, she's going with us."

"I'll do that," Martha said. "And you feel free to drop by anytime. Dash has told us you're a good person to know often enough that I'd like to get the chance. Mrs. Muir's said so too."

"Gladly."

As he walked out, Martha handed Tristan the toast and a glass of milk. Then, she turned to Jonathan. "I think it's your bedtime, young man. Go brush those teeth."

"I want to tell Candy about the movie," he wheedled.

"In the morning," Sean said. "Mind Martha now."

"Yes, sir. Are Mom and the Captain still busy?"

"No, we heard the doors, and decided to join you," Carolyn's voice said from the back of the room.

"Hi, Mom. The movie was great. And Adam's a lot of fun."

"I think everyone had a good time tonight, except me," Sean sighed. "Next time I suggest going to one of those things, tell me I'm daft."

"Remember you said that, please," Dash said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said somberly. "How is Candy?"

"Doing much better, and waiting for me. Sean will catch you up," he replied, taking the tray and popping out.

XXX

"Well, everyone's had a pleasant evening, except you and the good Mr. O'Casey," he reported, helping her sit up and adjusting the pillows so that she could eat.

"I've had fun!" she protested. "And I didn't cough hardly once while you were gone."

"I'm glad to hear that," her mother said, coming in just as everything was in position. She placed a hand on Candy's forehead, then ears. "I think the fever's gone."

"I feel kinda human," the girl nodded.

Mrs. Muir kissed her cheek. "Good. It's about time."

"I'll be downstairs if I'm needed," Tristan said. He smiled gently at his patient and winked. "Good night, Miss Muir. Thank you for a lovely evening."

When he was gone, Candy looked up at her mother. "Can we invite him back more often, Mom?"

Carolyn smiled. "I think so."

The Captain appeared, having decided he'd waited long enough to see how accurate his crewman's report had been for himself. "He will return. I'll give him orders to report in, from time to time."

"Captain..." Carolyn said.

"I think he will like that," the ghost finished. "He seems to feel at home here. Very well, Madam. I will simply invite him to come as he wishes."

"Thank you, Captain," both Muir women said.

"Now, young lady, you finish up your- late breakfast, and get some rest," Mrs. Muir admonished. "If you need anything, just call."

"Okay, Mom. G'night, Mom. Night, Captain."

"Good night, dear girl," the Captain said.

Then, after a goodnight kiss, Carolyn and the Captain retreated to walk arm in arm downstairs.

Voices greeted them.

"So, Sean, who were you looking for?" Tristan asked. "I might have heard of him during my rambling around the world. Maybe I could help?"

Looking taken aback, Sean hesitated. "Ah- I doubt you know them. Probably did move on to the light. I expect that's what happened."

Sagely, the younger man nodded. He imagined he'd had a similar expression when he'd been talking about his late siblings.

Carolyn smiled and took Tristan's hand. "Thank you again for helping with Candy tonight, Tris. I'm going to turn in now. I just wanted to wish you all a good evening." She gave the other two ghosts a smile, then stepped back towards the Captain. Reaching up on tiptoes, she kissed him tenderly. "And, thank you."

After she had gone, the four men were silent for a moment, then Sean said, "Come along, old son. Martha shouldna have to clean up the kitchen on her own."

"Or at all. We'll make short work of it for her," Lord Dashire nodded.

"I'll do my part," Tristan started to say.

Then the Captain held up a hand. "Too many- washers spoil the dishes. I'd like a word with you, Seaman Matthews."

So, Tristan waited while Sean and Dash popped out.

"Sir? Honestly, there was just a tiny drop of liquor in the tea. It's a remedy handed down since my grandmother, or her grandmother's--"

Daniel shook his head. "Don't fret. I spiked her mother's medicine once upon a time myself. She also experienced a dramatic recovery as a result. I simply wished to extend an invitation on behalf of Mrs. Muir, and myself, to come over whenever you like." He paused. "As long as you do it in a reasonably calm manner."

"Really?"

"Of course really. I only say what I mean," the Captain gruffly replied. "You are quite amusing, even when you are more sedate, and the ladies seem to enjoy your company. You can be a very interesting, dare I say - useful, person to have around."

Knowing that he'd been paid a high compliment, Tristan hid a smile. "I'd like that, sir. Now, if you will excuse me, I really have left Elroy on his own as long as I dare. Last time I was gone for a few hours, he took off his head, and forgot where he left it."

"Excellent."

Hours later on his widow's-walk, Daniel Gregg found himself smiling. He had never wanted a family, but it seemed he had one, and it felt right.


End file.
